


Moving On (Hero Story)

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Never Forget you are loved. [2]
Category: Metal Gear, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: After Sonic's death, Sonic.exe remarries, Mario and friends heal from the pain and Snake does something terrible. Also a flashback on the day it happened. Contains Suicide and Alcohol.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a year since Exe lost the love of his life. It hurts everyday to know that Sonic is gone. Exe can't stop thinking about him. He wishes that he held him close the day before and he'd do anything to have his Sonic back.  
Luckily, his friends and the guardians were there to help him get through it. And by friends I mean Mephiles and Infinite, Exe's only friends. Mephiles can't feel human emotions so he doesn't understand what's going on but he's there for him anywhere since he's got nothing better to do because Sega won't let him appear in another game.  
Exe hugged Mephiles as he sobbed on a particular day. Mephiles had learned some advice from the guardians about calming their master. He was thankful for the guardians, since they know more about Exe than him.  
Mephiles attempted to stroke Exe on top of the head. He learned from Kito that Exe was always fond of headpats since he was a baby. Surprisingly, this reduced Exe's sobbing to whimpering and later sniffles.  
"You done?" Mephiles asked. Exe looked up to face the demon.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. I think" Exe said still sniffling. Exe would say he's okay but that's a sign that he would start crying again tomorrow. It's starting to turn into a routine at this point.  
"He cries more than Elise" Mephiles said to himself. Mephiles was there to watch the princess break down the day news came out that Sonic has passed. Mephiles has never seen someone's mood change from calm to devastated so quickly. Even though the two hardly knew each other, Mephiles knew how much Sonic meant to Elise.  
He hugged Exe a little tighter, making sure not to crush him in the process. There was something about Exe that made Mephiles feel ...calm.  
"Hey X" Mephiles began. X was Exe's real name and Mephiles seemed to be the only one to call him that other than the guardians.   
Exe looked up at his friend who was still hugging him.  
"Yeah?" He said. Before Mephy can speak, he became mesmerized in Exe's red eyes. There were like windows to Exe's destroyed soul. Poor guy. He doesn't deserve to go through all this.  
Wait, is he feeling...sorrow? Mephiles didn't know the meaning of that word but for some reason he understood what it meant. Those sad emotions Exe was feeling was starting to attach to Mephiles simply by staring into those red eyes.  
Mephiles snapped back into reality and realized what he was going to ask Exe.  
"How does it feel ...to have emotions?" Mephiles asked. It was really stupid to ask him that, but Mephiles was curious about how humans are able to feel and express emotions. It fascinated him.  
"Well…" Exe began. "Sometimes emotions can be good. Like when your happy and with someone you love dearly." Exe lit up a little talking about happiness and love. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.  
"And Sometimes…." Exe said in a more sad and serious tone. "Emotions can be very painful. Like the sad empty void that lives inside me since I lost Sonic….."   
"I know that sounds dramatic but it's true" Exe added facing Mephiles, new blood tears forming in his eyes. Mephiles wiped them away with his fingers.  
"At Least I have you to help me through this" Exe said with a small smile.  
"X, this may sound strange but" Mephiles began.  
"Perhaps you can ...help me discover emotions"  
He was right, it was strange. But Exe was still willing to help him.  
"Of course I will. That's what friends are for" Exe said with a smile. He held onto Mephiles' hand for a second. Mephiles was a little shocked by the demon's sudden action.  
"Your hand feels nice" Exe said. Mephiles didn't know what to say.  
"Thank you?" Was all he could say.  
"Don't worry. You'll get used to this feeling soon"


	2. One Year Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flash back on the day it happened

\---------------ONE YEAR EARLIER-------------------  
The fighters were in the lobby chatting amongst each other. No one seemed to notice that Sonic has slipped away from the crowd and was crying in his room. He missed Snake so much but was afraid to admit it to anyone. He feared that everyone would think he's a coward. It didn't help that his mental state had decreased dramatically since he has been captured and tortured for a year.  
He eyed the middle of the room. There was a chair facing him. And a noose that had been tied from the ceiling fan hovered near it.  
"Do it" a voice whispered in his ear. Sonic looked around and saw nobody. Although no one was with him, he heard more and more voices chant at once.  
"Do it"  
Eventually the voices grew bodies. Spirits of his friends and family were saying the same 2 words to Sonic, in hopes that he ties the rope to his neck. Sonic backed away from his bed and crashed into the chair, trying to outrun the voices.

"And then I said 'I'm really feeling it' " Shulk said finishing his joke. Cloud and Joker laughed at Shulk's joke.  
"Good one Shulk" Joker said.  
"Oooh, I got a good one" Cloud said "So a translator, a locali-"  
Suddenly, Shulk was having a vision. He saw Sonic hanging by a rope. Mario was crying and Palutena was screaming.  
Shulk suddenly snapped back into reality.  
"Can you guys excuse me for a second?" Shulk said pushing Joker and Cloud aside. He quickly made a run through the crowd, pushing through a sea of fighters. He said Mario talking to palutena and Luigi.  
"I'm just worried about the kid" Mario told the two. He saw Shulk approaching the group.  
"Hey Shulk what's up?" Mario said.  
"Mario, I had a vision. You need to go to Sonic's room. NOW!" Shulk said. Mario and Palutena looked at each other before making a run to Sonic's room.  
Sonic heard footsteps approaching but it was drowned out by the voices in his head. He stood on the chair and saw the rope swinging above him. It's the only way to get rid of the voices.  
Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the rope and slip it around his neck. He pulled on the string, suffocating him to the point where he slipped off the chair snapping his neck. The last thing Sonic heard was the chair falling down and the door slowly opening.  
Mario, Shulk and Palutena froze at the scene before them. Sonic was hanging by a rope, a chair was knocked over.  
"Oh my goodness…." Mario could only say, a tear rolling down his face. Palutena couldn't believe what she was seeing. She and Sonic were great friends and she enjoyed babysitting Sonic when Snake asked her too. He was a great kid and had so much ahead of him.  
It was too much for her and she screamed out of grief and sadness.  
"And that's why I'll never play Wii Sports Resort with Knuckles ever again" Shadow told the other assist trophies at the lounge. Suddenly, they heard Palutena screaming. The whole lobby stopping their chatting at once.  
"What was that?" Yuri said. Suddenly Mario, Shulk and Palutena ran into the room. Palutena was holding a dead lifeless Sonic in her arms.  
"CALL 911!" Shulk yelled. The fighters screamed at the hedgehogs corpse. Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other  
"SONIC!" They both yelled rushing to see the hedgehog. Isabelle called 911, shaking in fear the whole time. The fighters were talking about what was going on. Some were crying.  
"What happened to him?" Knuckles said, tears in eyes.  
"I'm sorry Knuckles" Shulk told him. "Sonic committed suicide. He was hanging in his room"  
"No…. He couldn't have….. I just saw him…. He was happy" Knuckles said, his voice getting more and more shaky. Shadow stood there, not showing any emotion but deep inside, he was hurt.  
The ambulance arrived and took Sonic to the hospital. Despite their efforts, the doctors couldn't revive Sonic.  
Dr Mario walks into the waiting room where Mario, Palutena and Shulk were waiting for him.  
"How is he Doc?" Shulk asked. Dr Mario removed his hat.  
"I'm sorry but we couldn't save him. We did all we can but his neck was broken from the rope." Dr Mario told the three. Palutena hugged Shulk as she cried. Shulk had a shocked expression on his face, tears flowing down his eyes.  
"You did your best doctor. We should be going now" Mario told his identical cousin.

"Breaking news: Sonic the Hedgehog has passed away after committing suicide." The mii anchorman on the news said. People seeing the news on the streets stopped walking. Diehard Sonic fans cried in their Sonic filled rooms. Even Hatsune Miku cried live on stage when she heard the news that her cousin has died. The world was in a state of mourning. Tails and the other Sonic cast hugged each other as they cried. Iblis may have released as Elise cried about Sonic. Colonel saw the news on his computer as he was infiltrating Foxhound's mainframe.  
"Snake's not gonna want to hear this…."


	3. Another Shot at Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe realizes it's time to move on and find a new love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For best results, Please play the Emi Jones Reach for the stars cover.

Mephiles had felt the rising sun hit his face through the living room window. Since he had been staying at Exe's house to help him with Sonic issues, he had been confined to the couch after losing rock paper scissors to Infinite, who was sleeping in the only guest room.  
Mephiles decided to get up anyway since Exe would be up in exactly 10 minutes. He headed into the kitchen where he was greeted by Kito making coffee.  
"Morning Mephiles" Kito said. It was a surprise to see Mephiles up this early as he would usually sleep in until noon. Mephiles said nothing as he began to raid the fridge for eggs.  
Soon the kitchen will be filled with the sound of fried eggs.  
"You know Kito. I've been thinking" Mephiles said while making breakfast. "There's something about Exe that makes me feel…..feelings"  
"What are you going on about?" Kito said.  
"I can't tell you what it is because I still don't understand emotions. But when I'm around him, my heart beats really fast and I start shaking. But the thing is, I enjoy that" Mephiles said  
"So…. You're in love with Lord X?" Kito said.  
"Love is a strong word" Mephiles said suddenly embarrassed. "I'd prefer…..yeah. love, if that's what you mortals call it"  
"Hey man I support you and your love but I'm not sure if X is willing to find love again after losing Sonic. He meant so much to the boss after all" Kito said "Also your eggs are burning"  
Mephiles turned his attention to his eggs that had caught fire. He just sighed and reached for the fire extinguisher.  
After having cereal for the 3rd time this week, Exe came downstairs as soon as Mephiles was cleaning.  
"Morning Mephy" Exe said in a cheerful voice.  
"Oh, hello X" Mephiles said. His hand was shaking a little but he didn't want Exe to see.  
"So, you ready?" Exe asked. Yesterday, he told Mephiles that he wanted the two of them to talk a walk together in the park to get their mind off things and just enjoy each other's company.  
"Whenever you are" Mephiles said. Exe just giggled. Mephiles felt his heart beat fast as he heard that laugh. The shaking was more noticeable.  
"Is everything okay?" Exe asked.  
"Y-yeah I'm fine. Let's just go"  
The two spent all day walking in the park. They found a nice hill to sit on and watch the sun set.  
"Isn't today so nice?" Exe said. "I haven't noticed the bright and beautiful sky until now. It gives me hope" Exe turned to Mephiles.  
"You know, Sonic always told me to live life to the fullest because we never know when our time is up." He sighed.  
"I think I'm ready to finally move on"  
Mephiles was confused by what he meant by that.  
"What are you going on about?" Mephiles asked.  
"I want to start dating again. I want to find a new love. Sonic will always be in my heart but it's time I put someone else in" Exe said. "And I think I know just who"  
That scared Mephiles. Did Exe fall in love with someone that wasn't him? Was it Shadow? Infinite? Knuckles? Elise?!  
"Who would that be?" Mephiles asked. Exe stuck out his index finger and pointed it at Mephiles.  
"You silly!" He teased. Mephiles blushed a shade of gray.  
"Me?!" He said.  
"Yes you. It's crystal clear. When I'm around you, I can tell you what's on my mind and secrets I can't even tell the guardians. You've been so helpful for the past year with my loss. I can see every quality Sonic had inside of you. You're not the monster Silver and the other label you as. You're the nicest, most understanding person I know. And I love you!" Exe said blushing.  
Mephiles was a shaking embarrassed disaster gay. Did Exe just confessed to him? Before he can?  
"Oh X…." Mephiles began. "I'm not Sonic. I'm not trying to be, I don't want to be, and I never want to be. I want to be Mephiles the Dark: your second chance at love. Another shot at happiness. I feel like when I'm around you, I understand ...emotions. You make me feel these emotions. You make me feel, like a real person"  
Exe blushed even more. Probably more that Mephiles. He grabbed both of Mephiles' hands. They were nice and soft.  
The two started into each other's eyes. Exe could see the brightness in those gray and dull eyes. Mephiles saw the healing soul into those red and evil eyes.  
Without thinking, Exe had leaned in for a kiss. Despite having no mouth, Mephiles leaned in as well. The two shared a tender loving kiss despite Mephiles not having lips.  
When the two broke free, they couldn't look at each other. Both were so embarrassed that they just kissed. Exe can't believe he kissed someone that wasn't Sonic. Mephiles couldn't believe he just kissed his best friend, no, his now boyfriend.  
When the two finally had the courage to look each other in the face, both had visible blushes on their faces. They both smiled shyly. Suddenly they heard applauding. The two turned to see a few of Sonic's friends cheering them on. They happened to be at the park too.  
"Not sure why you started dating Mephiles but we support you" Silver shouted at them.  
"Hey congrats on moving on" Tails said.  
"Do you mind?" Mephiles snapped. The friends left them alone. He felt Exe's hand slip into his. He turned to face his new lover. The stars were out now but he didn't care about the stars as long as Exe was there. His heart beat slowed down a little and he felt calm again. Was this love?  
"We should get going now before the guardians began to worry" Exe said standing up. Mephiles got up too.  
"Yeah. We should" Mephiles said. Exe held Mephiles' hand and the two began to make their way home. Neither of them dared to let go of the others hand all the way there.


	4. News Spreads Fast Doesn't It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mario wants to talk to Exe after hearing about his new boyfriend

The next day, Mephiles had woken up to find Exe sleeping on top of him. The two passed out on the couch after watching a movie together. He pulled Exe closer to him and took in his fur. He smelled like strawberries. He kissed the top of Exe's head, causing him to wake up.  
"Morning Mephy" Exe said looking up at Mephiles.   
"Morning X, you sleep well?" Mephiles said, his eyes smiling for him.  
"I sure did thanks to his soft pillow" Exe said messing with Mephiles' chest floof (You know what I'm referring to).  
The two sat up from the couch, holding each other's hand. It has only been a day and a half since the two confessed their love and they were already all over each other. They were madly in love and nothing could tear them apart.  
Suddenly the news blared on the TV that was on all night.  
"Breaking news: Sonic the Hedgehog's Widow has been seen dating another man. Witnesses identify the man as Mephiles the Dark. They are so happy that Exe has finally moved on and wish him the best. Now here's Matt with the weather" the mii anchorman said. Mephiles and Exe looked at each other.  
"Gee, news spread fast doesn't it?" Exe said. Suddenly his phone dinged. He picked it up from its charging station and saw he had a message from Mario.  
"Hey, it's a me Mario. Can you meet me at the park this afternoon? I'd like to talk to you" the message read.   
"Who is that?" Concerned Boyfriend Mephiles asked.  
"It's just Mario. He wants to talk to me at the park this afternoon" Exe said. That's strange, Mario was never the type of person to talk to Exe. He assumed Mario was scared of him, like the others.  
"What does he want to talk to you about?" Even More Concerned Boyfriend Mephiles asked.  
"Beats me"  
Later that day, Exe walked over to the bench that Mario was sitting on in the park.  
"Hey…" Exe said giving a small wave. Mario looked up from his thoughts.  
"Hey…" Mario said. Exe sat next to Mario on the bench.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Exe said.  
"I heard the news. I'm glad you found a new love and you've finally moved on" Mario said looking up at the sky. "I wish I had your mindset"  
"What do you mean? Haven't you moved on as well?" Exe asked. The Plumber faced Exe.  
"I thought I did but I haven't. Sonic was like a son to me and I feel like Snake for a second. Everywhere I go, I see his face. I miss him so much" Mario said, letting a single tear form in his eyes.  
"Well, if I know Sonic, he wouldn't want you acting like this!" Exe suddenly said. "He'd want you to be happy again. He'd want you to live the rest of your life to the fullest. He'd wanted you to be happy that you met him. Frankly, I'm very thankful I got to be with him as much as I could. He may be gone but he'll always be in my heart. Even his laugh, not knowing what will lie ahead, will live on so glad between my open ears" Exe said. Mario wiped his eyes.  
"You're right. I shouldn't be hanging on to the past anymore. I can't keep holding the burden forever. I should move on and spend time with my friends." Mario said. After the Smash Tournament had been cancelled 2 weeks after Sonic and Snake's death, Mario went home and continued his princess saving adventures with Luigi and his other friends. They were the only thing that mattered to Mario since his friend's passing and he can't bare losing another loved one.  
He stood up from the bench.  
"Nice talk we had, even if it was short. You should probably get going before your new boyfriend begins to worry" Mario said.  
"Yeah I should. We should talk again soon." Exe said.  
That night, Mephiles and Exe cuddled on the couch while watching Chao in Space 3.  
"I feel so bad for Mario. He's been through so much and he hasn't seemed to move on from losing his best friend. My Ex ..." Exe said, a few tears flowing down his face. Mephiles saw the tears and wiped them away with his fingers.  
"Please don't cry. You'll stain that beautiful face of yours." Mephiles said.  
"I'm sorry. This is just the really sad part of the movie" Exe said. Mephiles looked up at the Tv and saw Hero Chao holding a dying Chao.  
"Chao Chao…." Chao said.  
"Chao?" Hero Chao said.  
"Chao…." Chao said before dying.  
"Chao? Chao! CHAOOOO!" Hero Chao said through tears. Mephiles was shocked and felt tears flow down his face as well.  
"I can't believe Chao was working for the Dark Alliance…" Mephiles said.  
"He was just trying to save his brother from Dark Chao and now he's dead." Exe said wiping the tears from Mephiles' face.  
After the movie, Mephiles started setting up the couch to go to bed.  
"What are you doing?" Exe asked.  
"I'm getting ready for bed" Mephiles said.  
"You're not sleeping there tonight" Exe said arms crossed.  
"What do you mean? Infinite has the other-" Mephiles realized what he meant and a blush formed in his face. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.  
Exe reached out his hand.  
"Come on" Exe said. Mephiles took his hand the two went upstairs.


	5. Cuddles and Junk

Mephiles woke up to see Exe sleeping beside him in the bed. They had only been dating for 2 days and they were already sleeping together. (Nothing sexual though just cuddles and stuff). He kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead, causing him to wake up.  
"Morning my love" a tired Exe said. Mephiles was fond of his new nickname. It made him blush a little.  
"You sleep well my dear?" Mephiles said in an attempt to give Exe a better nickname. Exe blushed at being called dear.  
"I sure did because of you and your chest floof" Exe said. He messed with the fur on Mephiles' chest, giggling. Mephiles smiled.  
"So what's the plan today?" Mephiles asked.  
"I was thinking we'd stay in today. I'm kinda lazy" Exe said cuddling his boyfriend.  
"Come on lazy pants" Mephiles teased. "We should get something to eat. A mortal like you needs meat on those bones"  
Exe giggled and broke free from the cuddling he sat up and put on his shoes. He got up from the bed and turned to notice Mephiles still in bed.  
"Thats means you too lazy pants" Exe teased.  
"Fine, whatever" Mephiles said getting up.  
After breakfast, the two sat outside on the front porch, holding hands.  
"I never thought I'd be dating again after losing Sonic. And so soon as well" Exe suddenly said. "Good thing I chose the right person" He smiled at Mephiles.  
"Oh X, I'm not trying to be like Sonic. And frankly, I never want to be like him. I just want to be known as Mephiles, the guy who gave you a second chance at love" Mephiles said, holding Exe's hand tight. "I never want to let you go"  
"Well you can't. You're holding my hand too tight" Exe said. Mephiles kissed his cheek, causing Exe to blush.  
"Get a room you two!"  
Mephiles and Exe turned to see Infinite picking up today's mail.  
"Oh yeah. I forgot he lived with us" Mephiles said to no one.  
"Don't you see we're having a moment?" Exe said.  
"Fine I'll go. But don't keep me up tonight, ya hear?" Infinite said taking the newspaper and leaving, slamming the door behind him.  
"Now where were we?" Mephiles said staring deeply into Exe's eyes. Exe stared back, blushing. The two began to make out on the front porch. Exe slips and now Mephiles is on top of him. They both laughed and got up.  
"Not yet" Exe teases. They both decide to go back inside.  
That night, Mephiles and Exe cuddled on their bed. Both were enjoying each other's company.  
"You're so soft" Exe said messing with the majestic chest floof once more.  
"Speak for yourself my strawberry scented love. Do you condition?" Mephiles asked  
"I always use half of the bottle" Exe admitted. The two made out again and this time they didn't stop.  
Infinite could hear the commotion in the other room and put a pillow over his head.  
"They better do what I think they're gonna do"  
And they didn't.


	6. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year ago, a funeral was held

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Chapters will focus on one year ago so it fills up any plotholes.

\---------ONE YEAR EARLIER---------------  
There was a sea of fans waiting outside the funeral home. Inside, were the fighters and Sonic's friends and family. Even Eggman and all the villains Sonic ever fought showed up. In front of them was a casket, with a once happy hedgehog inside. They dressed him up into his favorite clothes (See the Sonic OVA) and a flower was placed in his hand.   
Most of the guests sobbed, others mourned in silence. Mario was in front of everyone, starting the service.  
"I prayed for this day to never come. But unfortunately it did. We have gathered here today because one week ago, Me, Paluenta, and Shulk discovered that my best friend Sonic the Hedgehog has taken his own life. The image of him hanging in his room will forever be in my head" Mario said, letting his emotions spill out with every sentence. That didn't help the people who were already sobbing. Snake was in the back of the room, eyeing the fighters and friends who were clearly hurt. He was sent home from his mission after hearing the news that his son has died. Snake has never seen so many people in pain. He can't even recall the last time he saw Shadow cry. Mario's words were fading in the background as he paid attention to the casket containing his dead son. He can't believe he was sitting here in this funeral home because his only son killed himself. Snake wiped away the forming tears.  
"Would anyone like to come up?" Mario's words faded back in. Snake stood up and was greeted by everyone turning to face him. He began to walk down the aisle to the front of the crowd. He could hear whispers as he stood in the front.  
"That's Sonic's foster parent" One voice said.  
"Poor guy. He must be so hurt by this" another said. Snake ignored the voices.  
"Sonic…..was a great kid" Snake began "If Otacon didn't convince me to raise the baby hedgehog we found on our doorstep, I'd miss out on missing the best kid to be around. Sure, I didn't like him at first but that because I was focused on the outside. Inside, he was the nicest most bravest person I knew. And you guys knew it as well. He just needed someone to love, to look up to, and to call dad. And he got all 3 wishes ..." That was the last thing Snake could say before the tears began to flow. He turned away so no one could see him cry. Mario confronted him.  
"Thank You Snake. You can sit down now" Mario said. Snake went to find his seat and the next person went up: Shadow.  
"So… you probably weren't expecting me to feel emotions. But we all have emotions. Even me." Shadow began. "I didn't think I have them after losing Maria, then Sonic showed up. At first I hated him, but then I realized he was actually a good guy. I'll never forget the day he confessed his love for me. With the limited time I had with him, I made every moment count and made sure to love him with all my heart. When I let him go, I wish nothing but the best for him. Now that he's gone, I can't help to think…." Shadow said before he started crying. He was escorted by Rouge and Omega.  
Soon more people came up to talk about Sonic: Exe crying a storm while taking about his dead husband, Hatsune Miku being so sad that she stopped speaking English at some point and had to have Luka translate for her, and Link making the fighters laugh when he recalled a happy memory.  
After everyone came up, the funeral car drove out of the home and was greeted by paparazzi and crying fans. Snake was angry at these people taking pictures of his son's death that he wanted to destroy all those cameras. The media these days.  
After the casket has been buried, everyone began to make their way home. Mario noticed that Snake stayed behind with the grave. He didn't say anything and continued walking. He'll give him some time.  
At the now sad and gloomy Smash Mansion, Palutena, Shulk, Mario and several other fighters sat in the living room.  
"I can't believe he's actually gone." Shulk said. "By now, Sonic would've came in, said a bad joke and everyone would laugh. Now he's not here to make us smile anymore…" Shulk continued.  
"I want to cry again. But I used all my tears at the funeral ..." Palutena said in a shaky voice. Mario patted her back.  
"I know it's gonna be rough for us. But we'll get through this" Mario said "we have to stay strong. It's what Sonic would've wanted"


	7. Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For best results, play Gemini by Dixie Flaime during the hill scene

A day became a week, a week became a month, and a month became a year. 2 years since Sonic's death and other year since Exe and Mephiles started dating. Mephiles thought about his future with Exe. The fact that they still love each other after 1 year made him smile. He wondered if it was time to take the next step. If it was time to ask Exe to marry him.  
Exe was taking a shower when Mephiles woke up. He pulled out the small black box he bought a week ago from his drawer. It's a miracle that Exe didn't find it by now. He can't wait to see the ring on his boyfriend's finger. He knew it look great on him.  
Mephiles suddenly heard the water turn off and quickly pocketed the box. Exe walked in, covering himself with a towel.  
"Morning Mephy" Exe said. Mephiles tried to play it cool and prayed he didn't see the box.  
"Morning love" Mephiles said.   
"So, you ready for our date today?" Exe said. How could have Mephiles forgot? He and Exe were going on a date to the park to celebrate their one year anniversary of dating. That place also happened to be where Mephiles would propose.  
"Of course I am" Mephiles said getting out of bed. "It will be you and me together and at sundown, we'll watch the fireworks."   
"I'm already excited as we speak" Exe said. He gave Mephiles a kiss on the cheek before he started looking for clothes.  
Mephiles waited for Exe downstairs, feeling the box in his pocket. He was having a vision of him and Exe on the hill, Gemini by Dixie flatline was playing, and he was on one knee, Asking Exe to be his husband.  
His thoughts were quickly interrupted by footsteps coming downstairs. Exe was wearing a white shirt with a long blue skirt with a sun hat with some boots. (See peach's outfit in Mario odyssey but blue)  
"How do I look?" Exe said blushing a little. Mephiles was shocked at Exe's outfit. He was speechless.  
"You look ...amazing" Mephiles said. Exe blushed even more at that statement. So everything was going great.  
Exe and Mephiles headed up to the top of the hill at the park. The sun was setting and the fireworks show was gonna start soon. They found a spot between two other couples and sat down.  
"This is a nice place to sit" Exe said. Mephiles looked over at his boyfriend.  
"It sure is" He said. Now's his chance.  
It's almost as if Mephiles was reading Exe's mind. He had to wait until Exe was thinking about him to ask.  
"You know Mephiles I've been thinking" Exe said. Mephiles turned his attention to Exe.  
"What is it my love?" Mephiles asked. Exe turned to face his lover.  
"I wish I could always be with you. I never want to let you go. I don't want to lose another loved one. Not again. If only we could stay together forever" Exe said. One of the couples noticed the two speaking.   
"Me too. I always want to be with you X" Mephiles said clearly foreshadowing. The fireworks show was about to begin and Mephiles had to think fast before he would be cut off by fireworks.  
"Actually, there's something I need to ask you" Mephiles said. Exe suddenly looked up.  
"What is it?" He asked. Here goes nothing.  
Mephiles stood up and got on one knee. At this point, everyone who were excited for the fireworks turned their attention to the demon who was kneeling down. Exe was confused on what Mephiles was doing until he pulled out the box containing the ring.  
"My love….. Will you marry me?" Mephiles said opening the box. Exe was shocked. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.  
"You taught me emotions. For once in my life, I feel like a real mortal and I thank you for that. I love you so much and can't bare to let you go" Mephiles said. Exe was sobbing at this point.  
"Oh Mephiles….. Of course I'll marry you" Exe said through tears. The crowd cheers for them as Mephiles placed the ring on his boyfriend's finger. The two kissed as the fireworks began to explode. Everything was great. The two of them were about to get their wish.


	8. Snake's terrible decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snake is about to do something terrible

\----------ONE YEAR EARLIER----------------  
Snake sat on the side of his bed. A gun in his hand. He was devastated that his son was dead. He thought he was getting better, but he was wrong. The only way he could truly feel better is if he went to Sonic and apologized. He texted Otacon before he did. He didn't want to tell him about his plan so he said he had to go do some stuff. Snake looks at the gun in his hand, he felt the tears flow down his face.   
"I'll see you soon kid….." Snake said to no one.  
He picked up the gun and held it to his head. He was preparing to pull the trigger and end it all. He couldn't take it anymore. He can't live with the guilt of losing Sonic. He had to apologize to him.  
Meanwhile in the Smash lobby, everyone was talking amongst each other. Either about the new fighters coming to smash or Snake.  
"Do you think Snake is a little ...out of it today?" Mii Gunner told her other two mii friends.  
"What do you mean by that?" Mii Brawler asked.  
"Well…. He seemed a little aggressive today during the battles. I'm just nervous about him since Sonic's death." Mii Gunner said.  
"Don't think too much about it Katie. He was probably drunk again" Mii Swordfighter said.  
"Speaking of Snake, where is he-"  
Suddenly a gunshot rang out. Everyone went silent for a few seconds. Then they all panicked and started running out of the mansion, screaming. Fighters pushed and shoved to get out off the mansion. The only fighters that didn't run out were Palutena and Shulk, who ran to the rooms to check if Snake was okay.  
When they opened the door to Snake's room, They were horrified to see the sight in front of them. He was on the ground, blood leaking out of his head, and a gun was in his head. Palutena felt like she wanted to throw up. Shulk was at a loss for words. The two heard footsteps approaching: it was Mario, who ran all the way from Sonic's memorial to the mansion.  
"What's going on?" Mario asked  
"It's Snake…." Shulk could only say.

A couple of weeks later, Master Hand announced that due to the death of Snake and Sonic, the Smash Tournament would be cancelled and everyone would have a few days to pack up and go back home. Sonic and Snake's memorials would be moved to their respective worlds. Although it was the end of Smash Bros, Mario assured them that he would find another way to all of them to get together again. He was packing his bags when he heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in" Mario said. The door opened and Mario looked up from his packing to see Palutena.  
"Hello Palutena. How are you?" Mario said. Palutena didn't say anything. Mario understood despite her not saying a word.  
"Mario. I can't stop thinking about it. I lost two people I care about. I'm so sad. I wish I did more for them" Palutena finally said. Mario patted her back.  
"It's gonna be okay. Sonic and Snake will always be in our hearts. But in order to free ourselves from this pain, we have to move on someday." Mario told her. Palutena hugged him. Mario hugged back.  
"Sometimes I wonder. If there's an alternative universe where none of this happened. Where we were all okay and nobody died. I wish that reality was ours" Palutena said.  
"I wish for that too. You know, if it makes you feel better, we can go visit the memorials one last time" Mario said.  
"I would love that"


	9. My Second husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exe finally gets remarried. Perhaps he truly moved on.

The Wedding bells rang out all over the town. An arch was placed outside in a grassy area. Since Sonic and Exe's wedding was held in a church, Mephiles and Exe's would be outside. Near the park when they confessed their love.  
On Exe's side of the arch sat the Smash Bros fighters, Some of Sonic's friends and family, the seven guardians, and his creepypasta friends. Mephiles' side had less people on it. On that side sat Elise, Infinite, Silver and Blaze (for some strange reason) and Iblis. Poor guy. If only he had more friends.  
Speaking of Mephiles, our groom stood in front of the arch, nervous as heck. He was waiting for his husband to get here. He looked down at the floor because he didn't want anyone to see how nervous he was.  
The guests chatted amongst each other as they waited for Exe to come.  
"I can't believe Exe invited all of us to his wedding" Ryu said adjusting his tie.  
"I don't even know the guy but he still invited me. How did he even know our addresses?" Dedede said holding a bow tie wearing Kirby in his arms.  
"I told him. He wanted us to come to his wedding because he was so thankful of us for taking care of Sonic while he was in smash." Mario said. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.  
Hatsune Miku wasn't listening. She was busy studying the groom aka her new cousin.  
"So…. This is gonna be my new cousin. Why does he look like Shadow? When is Exe gonna be here? I wanna go home and play Minecraft" She said.  
Meanwhile on the other side, The few guests talked amongst each other  
"How come we have to sit here on Mephiles' side while the other get to be over there? I don't even like Mephiles" Silver said.  
"There wasn't enough space for us Silver. And Exe thinks we're his friends. Which is a big lie" Blaze told her boyfriend.  
"Where is Exe anyway?" Elise asked  
"Here he comes!" Kagamine Rin shouted. Everyone turned to see Exe. He was wearing a wedding dress, which looked way different from the one he wore when he married Sonic. While that dress was short, this one was long and flowy and you couldn't see Exe's feet as it covered by the dress. His face was covered by a white veil. This is it.  
As Kito played Here Comes the (groom) Bride on the organ, Exe steadily walked down the aisle. Everyone watched him as he made his way to Mephiles. Mephiles looked up to see his soon to be husband walking over to him, making him even more nervous.  
When the two were finally together, Mephiles gathered up the courage to look at his beautiful husband.  
"You look nice" Mephiles told him.  
"Speak for yourself mothertrucker" Exe giggled. Gekido was the priest and stood between the two.  
"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today, once again to bring Mephiles the Dark and Sonic.exe together in marriage. If anyone has any reason why these two shouldn't get married, speak now or forever hold your peace" Gekido said. No one said a word.  
"Very well then. May I have the rings?" Gekido said. A tiny Classic Exe made his way down the aisle holding a pillow containing the rings. Unfortunately, he tripped and dropped the pillow. Luckily Amy helped him get up and the boy continued walking. When he made it to his new parents, Exe and Mephiles took the rings and placed them on their fingers.  
"Do you Mephiles take Exe to be your husband? To love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live? And since you two are immortal, that's essentially forever" Gekido said. A few people in the audience laughed.  
"I do" Mephiles said.   
"And you do Exe take Mephiles to be your husband?" Gekido said.  
"I do" Exe said.   
"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss"  
Exe and Mephiles held hands and started into each other's eyes before they came together for a kiss. Everything cheered for the newly weds. Everyone on Mephiles' side held each other while crying. Even Iblis was shedding some tears. Slenderman handed a crying tails doll a box of tissues. The newlyweds broke free from their kiss.  
"I never thought I'd find a new love after losing Sonic" Exe said. "Nor would I be able to wear a wedding dress again."  
"I never thought I'd have emotions like a real person" Mephiles said. "Maybe being nice is a good thing"  
"It sure is" Exe said with a smile. The two walked down the aisle together. Today officially began the rest of their lives together.


	10. Happy Ending (15 years later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15 years later. Our happy couple still loves each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samara is a Mephexe fanchild I made. You can find her here: https://www.deviantart.com/hairdresseridol/art/Samara-801654177  
> I'm still working on her bio so stay tuned

A little girl was playing outside. She was only 3 years old and loved playing with her toy trains. She could spend hours outside. Her playtime was interrupted by the sound of her father's voice.  
"Samara sweetie, it's time to come inside"   
She stood up and picked up her toy and went to her father. Mephiles picked her up and the two went inside.  
The front door open and Exe walked in from a long day.  
"I'm home" Exe said. The guardians, who didn't seem to age a day, greeted him. Mephiles and Samara came into their room to greet their husband and dad.  
"Papa!" Samara said with glee. Mephiles put her down and the toddler ran over to her father.  
"Hi sweetie" Exe said kneeling down to his daughter's height. He picked her up and hugged her. Mephiles followed her so he can greet his husband.  
"Welcome back my love" Mephiles said kissing his husband on the cheek.  
"Hello Mephy. How was she today?" Exe asked.  
"She was just a little angel ...in a devil sort of way" Mephiles said.  
"Dad! You're home" a familiar voice said. Exe turned to see his now 15 year old son Classic Exe (who now goes by Sonic.exe the Second) standing next to him. Exe gave him a hug.  
"Of course I am my son. Today was rough for me but I'm glad to be home with my family" Exe said.  
"We're glad to see you too Dad. Daddy took me and Samara to the town today. The people were so nice. And the man at the market gave me an apple. They were all preparing for the festival next week." Exe 2 said.  
"That sounds nice" Exe said. Suddenly a small grumble can be heard. Exe turned to Samara who looked sad.  
"Looks like someone is hungry. I should start making dinner" Exe said.  
"No need to. I already made it" Mephiles said. Exe 2 rolled his eyes.  
"Aw Mephy you're too kind." Exe said giggling.  
After dinner, Exe and Mephiles were in bed, just snuggling each other.   
"It's our 15th year anniversary today" Mephiles said.  
"Oh how time flies by so quickly". Exe said giggling. Mephiles kissed the top of his head.  
"It's been 15 years since we fell in love. And when I discovered what love felt like" Mephiles said with his eyes smiling.  
"I still can't believe 15 years have gone by since I lost Sonic. But at least I gave you and that's close enough" Exe said.  
"Exe, I'm not trying to replace Sonic. I'm just the guy who gave you another chance at love after you lost your first love. 15 years ago" Mephiles said.  
"I love you Mephiles. I'm so happy to have fallen in love with you. We've been through so much together. Now look at us: in our 20s and raising 2 beautiful. I couldn't have wished for a better life" Exe said facing his boyfriend.  
"I love you too. I hope to be with you forever." Mephiles said. The two kissed before turning off the lights. Where they fell asleep in each other's arms. Like they always had.  
Meanwhile, outside the mansion, a ghost was watching the two as they fell asleep. The ghost seemed to be wearing an angel outfit and appearing to be crying.  
"Thank you for taking care of him." It said before descending into the heavens to meet up with his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo hoo! Only one more chapter to go and hero story will be finished. The next chapter is that alternative ending Palutena was talking about


	11. Alternative ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Sonic didn't go through with his plans?

\-----WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF SHULK, MARIO AND PALUTENA STOPPED SONIC? LET'S FIND OUT-----------  
The door opened and Mario, Palutena and Shulk were shocked at the sight before them.  
Sonic was about to slip into a noose, which would have killed him.  
"Sonic..what are you doing?" Mario said in a shaky voice. Palutena covered her mouth in shock. Sonic was going to commit suicide. He could've been dead and she would forever blame herself for it.  
Sonic froze in place and kept looking down at the ground. When he finally had the courage to look at them, he jumped out of the chair and ran over to hug Mario. The three of them all hugged Sonic as he cried.  
"I miss him so much" Sonic said.  
"It's okay Sonic. He'll be home in a few weeks. We're all here for you if you ever feel lonely" Mario told him.  
"Thank you" Sonic said tearfully.  
"Anytime. Things will get better. I promise"  
And they did. Snake came back alive and well, which made Sonic shed some happy tears. After the tournament ended, Sonic went back home to spend the rest of his life with his family. He and Exe moved out of Snake's place to a nice town nearby, where they raised 2 beautiful children. The two of them watched the sunset one particular day.  
"You know, if Mario didn't catch me, I wouldn't have seen the good things in life." Sonic said. Exe turned to face Sonic.  
"Catch you doing what?" Exe asked. Sonic faced Exe.  
"Back at the tournament, I tried to kill myself. I thought I would never see Dad again after he left on one of his missions. But now that I know that he's still here. It makes me realize that maybe there is something worth living for. My family, the love of my life, my friends, and so much more" Sonic said. He took Exe's hand.  
"I love you Exe" Sonic said.  
"I love you too Sonic" Exe said. The two of them hugged it out as the day became night. Sonic will never forget, that he is loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last chapter. Although this is the end of Exe and Snake's perspective, the next story will be from Shadow and Sonic's perspective.  
> Stay tuned for Moving on (Dark Story)


End file.
